


Five Times Sam and Dean Ran Into the Leverage Crew

by rsadelle



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sam and Dean ran into the Leverage crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sam and Dean Ran Into the Leverage Crew

**1\. The Ghost Job**

"What I don't get," Dean says, "is why now? This chick died six months ago. Why wait six months to show up as a ghost?"

Sam frowns at the laptop. "I don't know. Looks like the husband just bought a bunch of houses." He clicks some more things. "Says he's going to turn the space into a mall."

"So, what, this chick believes in neighborhood solidarity?"

***

The night they stake out the house, they don't see the ghost. They don't see the ghost because they're waiting outside and some guy comes along and knocks them out, and they wake up a couple of hours later in the Impala, which is parked in front of their hotel room.

Dean turns on the TV when they go inside, and the local news is reporting that the husband has just been arrested for the murder of the wife.

Sam turns on the laptop, and there's an untraceable email that says, "There won't be any more ghost sightings here." It's signed with just the letter L.

 **2\. The Breakfast Job**

They're not even on a job, just hanging out at a motel near this diner that has "the best eggs, seriously, Sammy, you have to try these," and waiting for something new to come along.

Dean's eating said eggs when they come in. At first glance, there's nothing strange about them: they're just three people bickering about diner food. Tall, skinny black guy, blonde girl who's just not right in some way, and a stocky guy who takes in the place and looks at Dean suspiciously.

The waitress seats them in the booth behind Sam and Dean. It makes Dean itchy to have them at his back.

Sam gives Dean a weird look, glances at the people behind him, and shrugs.

"Are those eggs?" The blonde one is hanging half over the booth and staring at Dean's plate. "Are they any good?"

"What the fuck?" Dean asks at the same time one of the guys she's with, he thinks it's the black guy, says, "Parker," like he can't believe it.

 **3\. The Bad Luck Job**

Minnesota in winter is pretty much the last place Dean wants to be. It's fucking cold.

"It's fucking cold," he says to Sam.

"Shut up and look," Sam says.

They're tossing a house, looking for a hex bag. The owners have been having an unusual run of bad luck, and it seems like the most likely culprit. Unfortunately, they're not finding anything.

"Can we get out of here? It's seriously freezing." Dean turns around to go back into the living room and stops. There's a man sitting in the chair in front of the window. He wasn't there a couple of minutes ago.

Dean inches his hand toward his gun, but before he can get to it, his arm is twisted up behind him.

The guy in the chair sips his drink. "You two seem to show up a lot."

Dean scowls at him. "I've never seen you before."

"Not me," the guy agrees. Then he says, "I wouldn't do that," which doesn't make sense until Dean looks to the side and sees Sam edging forward with his gun pointed at the guy in the chair.

Sam stops, and a moment later, so fast Dean doesn't even see it happening, there's a woman next to him with the gun in her hands. She's wearing a black cap over her hair, but there are blonde bits hanging out of it.

"You're the girl from the diner," Dean blurts out.

She stares at him for a moment and then smiles disturbingly wide. "Those were the best eggs I've ever had."

Dean smiles at her because she's a beautiful woman and those were the best eggs he's ever had too.

The guy behind him says, "Hey," and twists Dean's arm up a little higher.

"Hey," Dean protests too, because that shit hurts.

The guy in the chair is starting to look a little pained.

"There's nothing going on here you'd be interested in," he says.

"We think there is," Sam says.

"You think wrong," the guy with Dean's arm says.

"Can't we just knock them out again?" the blonde asks.

And that's not cool. "Again?" Dean asks.

The guy in the chair gulps down his drink. "No, Parker, we're not knocking them out again. Sam, Dean, we're going to have to ask you to leave this one alone."

Sam has his arms crossed and a familiar cranky look on his face. "Why should we?"

"I know all your aliases and will cancel all your credit cards." The black guy from the diner says this from the front door of the house where he's just coming in. That's when Dean notices the earpieces they're all wearing.

"Sammy," he says. "Maybe we should let this one go."

The guy in the chair is smiling at them again. "Listen to your brother, Sam. There's nothing here to interest you."

 **4\. The Amulet Job**

Sam's geeking out with the docent, which is incredibly boring. _Incredibly boring._

Dean leans over a display case to get a better look at whatever it is that's in it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

The woman who says it is beautiful, even more beautiful than the women they usually run into, and they run into a lot of beautiful women. She has an accent Dean can't place.

"It's alarmed."

Now that she's mentioned it, he can see the motion detectors.

"Lovely, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Dean says, but he's not talking about the thing in the case, whatever the hell it is. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

The woman puts her hand on his arm and laughs. "I'm sorry, I have an appointment to keep. Perhaps next time." Her voice lilts up, but not quite enough to make it a question.

It's only as she turns to walk away that Dean notices she's wearing an earpiece.

 **5\. The Middlewoman Job**

Bela is pretty much the last person Dean wants to see. The only thing making this okay is that she hasn't seen him yet.

Or maybe that's not the only thing, because Dean knows the guy at the table with her. It's the guy from the house.

He walks across the bar to them, and leans down with a smile on his face and his hand on the back of the guy's chair. "You don't want to deal with her," he says. "She'll cheat you out of whatever it is you want."

"I think we can handle her," the guy says.

Bela's smile is as cool as it ever is. "Dean. Never a pleasure."

"Feeling's mutual," Dean says, and then he turns around and gets the hell out of the bar.


End file.
